Sibling Comfort
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: When Dash has a nightmare, who is the first person he turns to? Inspired by the cover image and comments on it from DeviantArt artist, MickeyElric11. Credit also goes to EternallyOptimistic for creation of the original. Credit also goes to Aquenze, known now as lyart, for making the original story that inspired the images and the title of this one.


Sibling Comfort

Our story begins in a small town called Metroville. Right now, a family known as the Parrs was getting prepared to go to bed to rest up for a bright new day. Helen was putting Jack-Jack down for bed while Bob was sitting in their bed reading a book. Violet had already gone to bed and Dash was watching a movie on TV before bed.

"Good night, Violet." Helen said as she headed to her bedroom.

"Good night, Mom." Violet said before she heard her parents' bedroom door close.

Some time later, after being annoyed constantly by Dash cheering on the hero in his movie, she finally heard him cut the TV off. She sighed peacefully before she laid down on her pillow and fell asleep.

Later, about 1:13 AM, Violet was fast asleep when she suddenly felt like she was being shook. She stirred for a bit before she opened her eyes. She saw a head of blonde hair beside her bed and she knew who it belonged to.

"Dash, what are you doing in my room?" Violet asked as she sat up and was surprised to see Dash looking up at her sadly with tears running down his face.

"I had a nightmare." Dash said.

Violet sighed and asked, "What about?"

"Well, we were back on Devtech's ship. I was searching for Jack-Jack when I ran into you. You had those goggles on you and you marched closer to me as I tried to back away but my feet wouldn't move. You then beat me up, but just before you did, you said you wish I was never your brother before you were about to strike me harshly, and that's when I woke up." Dash said before he started sobbing. Violet looked shocked. She had never seen Dash cry before, and he was having a nightmare about her? She looked and felt sorry for him before he climbed onto Violet's bed and surprised her by giving her a tight hug and sobbing onto her shoulder.

"Hold me. I'm scared." Dash said between sobs.

Violet looked at him before she smiled a comforting smile and hugged him back before she started to rock him back and forth, "Shh...shh...it's okay, Dash. I'm here for you." she said softly.

The two siblings sat with each other for a while before Violet said, "Listen to me, Dash. I may fight with you a lot, but I would never hurt you for any reason at all. You're my best friend, and I won't lie, when I watch you in battle, I wish I could be more fearless like you. Don't worry about what Evelyn did. She's locked up tight, and even if she gets out, I doubt she'll try to get us again after what we did. She saw how powerful we are. Trust me, Dash, I will never hurt you for any purpose whatsoever."

Dash looked up at her with teary eyes and a runny nose, "Do you promise?" he asked.

Violet nodded, "I promise." she said.

Dash wiped his face before he smiled at her, with her returning it.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to bed." Violet said before she got out of her bed and she and Dash walked to Dash's room, Dash looking back a couple of times to make sure she was still there, each time getting a reassuring smile. Once Dash got back into his bed, he and Violet smiled at each other before Violet told him, "I'll be right back."

She then walked back to her room and grabbed two things. She came back into Dash's room with them and asked him, "Do you remember this little fella?" as she handed him a little plush that looked like an orange and white striped fish with a fin that was shorter than the other.

"Nemo!" Dash said happily as he took it. He used to play with the little fish all the time. Then, Violet decided to take it and keep it for herself when he was six during one of their moves, which he didn't like, but he eventually got over it. But, now he was so happy to see it again.

"You can have him back, Dash. I didn't really have a right to keep him from you." Violet said with an apologetic smile.

"Thanks, Violet!" Dash said before Violet showed him something else. It was a book that had a cowboy on it with an astronaut beside him. The book was titled Toy Story.

"Would you like me to read you this for a bedtime story?" Violet asked.

"Yeah! I love that story!" Dash said.

Right as Violet opened the book, Dash asked, "Violet, could we pretend to be the characters, like when we were little?"

"Okay. I'll be Woody. I can tell you want to be Buzz Lightyear." Violet said before she began to read.

Later…

"Hey, look, everyone! It's the real Buzz Lightyear!" Violet said in a cowgirl accent.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" Dash said in a Buzz-like voice.

"Oh, no, no, no...BUZZ, LOOK, AN ALIEN!" Violet said, pointing at Dash's wall.

"Where?!" Dash asked, quickly turning his head around before Violet laughed like Woody while Dash turned back around, giving her a Buzz glare.

Later again…

"Right now, poised at the edge of the galaxy, Emperor Zurg has been secretly building a weapon with the destructive capacity to annihilate an entire planet! I alone have information that reveals his weapon's only weakness. And YOU, my friend, are responsible for delaying my rendezvous with Star Command!" Dash said, imitating Buzz by pointing at Violet.

"You! Are! A! TOYEEEEEEEE! You aren't the real Buzz Lightyear! You're an...Aw, you're an action figure! You are a child's PLAYTHING!" Violet said before the two siblings burst into laughter.

Dash then yawned, "Hey, Violet, can you finish the story tomorrow? I'm getting sleepy." he asked.

Violet nodded, "Good night, Dash. I love you." she said.

"I love you too, Violet. Good night." Dash said before he fell back asleep and Violet went back to her room.

The next morning, Dash came down to breakfast with a bright look on his face.

"Morning, Dash." Violet said with a smile.

"Sis, you should've seen the dream I had last night! I broke the goggles and you and me beat up Evelyn! It was awesome!" Dash said, making punching motions as he told Violet about his dream.

Violet smiled, "I'm glad to hear it." she said.

Halfway through breakfast, Dash asked Violet, "Hey, Violet, will you play some video games with me after breakfast?"

Violet looked at him and nodded with a smile, "Yes, I will. In fact, I'll try to be a better sister for you from now on." she said before she reassuringly patted his shoulder.

"You're awesome, Violet." Dash said.

"Yeah, I try." Violet said with a smile before the two siblings shared a fist bump.


End file.
